


What Binds us Closer

by rainismymusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, I wrote this while I should be sleeping send help, Injury, Klance Week, M/M, fluff yet angst, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainismymusic/pseuds/rainismymusic
Summary: One-shot I wrote off of a larger story i may someday post. Create your own backstory if you want, but basically the paladins get rescued and Keith gets hurt by some monster or something who knows. Obviously this is after Keith and Lance are together, so it's mostly just angst/comfort/fluff. Enjoy!





	What Binds us Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is a one-shot but I may expand off of it if people like it enough. Please leave kudos and comments, and please note I am very young and still starting out. Thank you!
> 
> Other places to find me: 
> 
> IG: @rainismymusic
> 
> Tumblr: @expericat
> 
> Way more active on IG BTW

Keith groaned, his eyes fluttering as he came into consciousness. His arm immediately moved from its spot slung across his chest, sending a wave of splintering pain through his side.

“Babe, babe, don’t move.”

Lance came into his vision, face pressed into a frown. His lips were pursed, eyes scanning over his injury. 

“Lance, what-what happen-” He broke into a fit of coughs, a metallic taste springing to his mouth. The sickly coughs echoed through the cell, filling every crevice. 

“Stop talking. Here, drink this.” Lance pawed a metal container to his mouth, and Keith parted his lips, the liquid wetting his parched throat. 

He drank many gulps before he abruptly stopped, shoving the container from his mouth with a start.

“Wait, Lance, how much have you had?” 

Lance shook his head, eyes glimpsing down towards the wound on Keith’s stomach. “It doesn’t matter. Besides, we have much, much bigger things to focus our attention on.”

He pressed a hand on Keith’s stomach, and Keith writhed in agony, body tensing in agony. “Woah, sorry!”

He snatched his hand backwards, instead arm gliding over to Keith’s face, pushing his hair back with his fingers, thumb caressing his cheek. 

“Hang in there buddy, we’re getting help soon.”

“FROM WHO LANCE?!” Keith screamed, tears springing to his eyes. He hiccuped, hysteria gripping at his mind as he sobbed out.

Lance flinched back, startled by the sudden outburst. It was so unlike Keith’s usual quiet, stoic demeanor. 

“Babe, babe, look at me.” He brought both of his hands to Keith’s face, cradling the face he cared for, kissed, touched.

 

“We’re getting out of here. Us, both. We’re here, together. That’s no coincidence, okay? Allura and the others didn’t get captured. You know she’ll be back, and we are both seeing her when she knocks down that door. We just got to trust in ourselves, and each other, until that happens.”

He paused, bringing Keith’s eyes to his own. “I got you buddy, and you better know that I sure as hell ain’t letting go.”

Keith’s tears streaked down his soot ridden face, leaving salty trails. Grimacing, he brought a hand to slide over Lance’s, brushing his nose over Lance’s chin.

“Lance, I-” Lance shushed him, bringing his lips to his for a chaste kiss. “You’re fine. Save your energy. Can you let me look at this?” He gestured down towards the wound, eyes trailing down to his side.

“Yeah, sure.” He broke out into another round of coughs, hacking up blood on the side of where he lay. Lance watched as the fit subsided, worry gnawing deep in his stomach.

Lance undid the bandages he had done earlier with his T-shirt, peeking under to grimace as his stomach churned. Lance had never liked blood, in fact, it made him quite uneasy. But when his boyfriend’s life was at stake? He could do it.

The wound was infected, definitely. The flesh around the long mark across Keith’s body was tinted red, inflamed greatly. Lance gulped, reaching for the cloth he had set aside to wipe his wounds. 

He soaked it in some water, then put a hand on Keith’s side, steadying him. “Babe, this is going to hurt. A lot.”

Keith groaned, hands resting on the floor. “What doesn’t hurt at this point?” Lance gave a slight chuckle, using Keith’s distraction to dab the wound. 

Keith writhed in agony, but somehow managed to keep relatively still for Lance, hands clutching at the hard floor beside him, almost for a handhold. 

“Just a bit more Keith.”

Keith nodded through the pain, eyes shut closed. Lance hurriedly cleaned Keith’s wound as best as he could, trying to clean any blood or pus. Just when he thought he would lose it, the wound looked somewhat better, and he reached for the strips he had prepared earlier.

He made quick work of the dirty bandages, peeling them off his skin and tossing them into the corner. He wrapped the clean bandages around Keith’s torso, then tied them off, sighing as he completed his work. 

“You know, if I wasn’t too busy worrying about that wicked wound of yours, I’d totally be checking you out.”

Keith snorted, a sharp pain roaring through his side at the motion. The laugh quickly turned into a hacking, wheezing cough, which took a few seconds to subside. “Stop making me laugh, jerk.”

Lance snickered, resting on the wall beside him, sides pressed together. Keith leaned over to Lance, head settling on the side of his shoulder, arms curled up besides him.

“Sure wish the others were here.” Keith murmured, lips pressed against Lance’s bare shoulder. Lance had stripped off his shirt, much like Keith, to make the strips of fabric binding Keith’s wound.

Lance wrenched at the words, physically flinching.

Everyone else.

He had been so worried about Keith’s wound, he’d almost forgotten about the others. What had the Galra done to them? 

Lance brought a hand to his mouth, holding back a sob. The Galra had done such terrible things… what would they - could they, do to paladins of Voltron, their greatest enemy? It seemed Keith and Lance had gotten off a bit… easy. 

Though who knew what awaited them in the future.

“Oh-wait, hey, hey, I’m sorry, I forgot-” Lance cut him off with a hand, shaking his head. “It’s fine. You have a lot of other things to worry about, especially since you were the one majorly hurt. They just gave me a wicked bruise and a monster headache.”

“Lance, don’t you dare say that. They’re our friends, you have every right to be upset-”

Lance suddenly broke, burying his head in his knees. “No, no Keith! How can I be worried about them when you’re right here in front of me, practically dying? And who knows how much else they’ll put you- both of us through? It’s inconsiderate, you already have enough tension, you don’t need to agonize over me.”

“Lance.” Keith brought a hand up to his face, kneading his fingers through his hair. Lance didn’t move. “Lance. Buddy. Sharpshooter?”

Lance slowly rose, tears glimmering in his blue eyes. “Not much of a sharpshooter now, huh?” He sniffled, wiping his nose with his hand. “I couldn’t even stand up to them when we were all in trouble.”  
“Everyone was counting on me Keith.” He choked, finally letting the reality sink in. “I got us into this mess. Me. I was the one who got you hurt, not to mention everyone else!”

He continued on, the words simply bursting out of his mouth now. 

“And what do I have to show for it? A headache. Meanwhile you’re hacking up blood on the floor and I’m playing nurse!”

His words reverberated throughout the cell, slightly stunning Keith.

“Hey, hey.” Keith reached over, shifting his torso, even when he hissed through his teeth in pain. “Lance, listen to me.” 

He swung his leg over Lance’s waist, grasping him from the side. His arm curled around his neck, nose buried in the side of his collarbone. “You did what you could,” he whispered, clutching him tighter. 

“I doubt anyone could do it. Not me, not Shiro. Even if I didn’t have this wound.”

He moved closer, hands shifting to cradle his head. “You did your best. Everyone is. No one could’ve done it.” 

Lance swung his arm around Keith’s waist, bringing his other to knead through his long hair. “Hey mullet, I’m supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around.”

“Nice try loverboy Lance,” He chuckled, bringing his forehead to rest evenly on his shoulder.

Lance wasn’t sure how long they stayed in that position. Keith fell into a fitful sleep soon after, but Lance couldn’t. He decided to keep his arms wrapped around Keith, a small comfort in a dark world.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a one-shot but I may expand on it in more depth in like 5 chapters if people like it so leave kudos and comments! Thanks again for the support, and thanks for reading!
> 
> Other places to find me: 
> 
> IG: @rainismymusic
> 
> Tumblr: @expericat
> 
> I'm WAY more active on IG so most preferably contact or follow me there


End file.
